This invention relates to a dice game, and more particularly to a variation of standard craps.
Craps is played using two standard six-sided dice. A player initially makes a PASS line wager on the first roll of the dice and winning PASS line wagers are paid even money (one-to-one odds on the amount of the wager). On the first roll, three possibilities are presentxe2x80x94a roll of 7 or 11 is a winning roll, a roll of 2, 3 or 12 is a losing roll and a roll of any other number establishes a point to be made. If a point is made, the player continues to roll until either the point is rolled and the player wins his PASS line wager or a 7 is rolled and the player loses his PASS line wager.
In the casino version of craps, after a point is established, a player may make another wager such as taking odds on the point. When the player places an ODDS bet, the player is betting that the point number will be rolled before a 7 is rolled. In conventional craps, the ODDS bets do not pay even money. If the point is a 6 or an 8, the ODDS bets pay 6-to-5 odds based on the amount wagered on the ODDS bet. If the point is a 5 or a 9, the ODDS bets pay 3-to-2 odds based on the amount wagered on the ODDS bet. If the point is a 4 or a 10, the ODDS bets pay 2-to-1 odds based on the amount wagered on the ODDS bet.
The player may also make a COME bet which is treated like the initial roll to determine winning rolls, losing rolls or rolls that establish another point to be made. ODDS bets may also be made in relation to these COME bet wagers.
While the normal rolling of the dice is occurring, many other wagers can be made. Typical of these bets are xe2x80x9cplace betsxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9chard ways bets.xe2x80x9d These bets stay in action until an event occurs or the player takes the bet down.
Other bets are only in action for one roll. Typical of these bets are xe2x80x9cfield bets.xe2x80x9d The determination of winning or losing on these bets is made on the next roll only. Traditionally, field bets include seven numbers out of the possible eleven numbers that can be rolled with a pair of dice. Field bets usually are bets that the numbers 2, 3, 4, 9, 10 11 and 12 will be rolled on that roll of the dice. It is customary in Nevada casinos that when a 12 is rolled, the payout is three-to-one odds; when a 2 is rolled, the payout is two-to-one odds; and all other winning field bet rolls pay one-to-one odds. Out of the 36 possible combinations (or xe2x80x9cwaysxe2x80x9d) that two dice that can be rolled, a field number can be rolled 16 ways. If a bettor wagers one unit over the entire 36 number cycle (36 total units wagered), the bettor will lose 20 times and the bettor will win 16 times. For a complete description of Craps, reference is made to Scarne""s New Complete Guide to Gambling, pages 259-336, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein. See also, Scarne on Dice, pages 64-65 for a discussion on how to figure the odds at Craps, pages 98-99 for an explanation of field bets and page 461 for a definition of a field bet, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement to the game of craps to make it more enjoyable to the player and to encourage additional wagering and play to the benefit of the gaming casino and its customers.
It is a feature of the present invention to modify the ODDS bet payout by providing for different payout odds depending on how the point is made. After a point is established and a player has made an ODDS bet on that point, the payout when the point is made is either one-to-one odds or higher odds depending on how the point is made.
It is an advantage of the present invention that craps players will be encouraged to make additional ODDS bets by the possibility of obtaining higher payouts than is conventional for the ODDS bets and that the enjoyment of craps will be increased by this additional wagering activity.
The game of craps is modified to allow a player to make a HARD WAY CRAPS bet instead of the standard ODDS bet. The HARD WAY CRAPS bet is available whenever a point number of 4, 6, 8, or 10 has been rolled and the player has a PASS line or COME line wager. If the point is 6 or 8, the HARD WAY CRAPS bet would pay two-to-one odds if the point is made with a 3,3 or 4,4 (matching pair of dice) and would pay one-to-one odds if the point is made with any other roll (non-matching pair of dice). If the point is 4 or 10, the HARD WAY CRAPS bet would be pay four-to-one odds if the point is made with a 2,2 or 5,5 (matching pair of dice) and would pay one-to-one odds if the point is made with any other roll (non-matching pair of dice). If the shooter craps out by rolling a Seven before the Point is rolled, the player loses his HARD WAYS CRAPS bet.
Additionally, a corollary wager is included with this HARD WAY CRAPS method of play and is offered to the bettors who play the DON""T PASS line or the DON""T COME line. Again, the bet is available whenever a point number of 4, 6, 8, or 10 has been rolled and the player has a DON""T PASS line or DON""T COME line wager. If the point is 6 or 8, the HARD WAY CRAPS bet would allow the bettor to lay two units and would pay one-to-two odds if the point is not made by the shooter crapping out (rolling a Seven). If the point is made with a 3,3 or 4,4 (matching pair of dice), then the bettor would lose his entire two unit wager. If the point is made with any other roll (non-matching pair of dice), the bettor would only lose one unit of his wager and would receive back the other one unit. If the point is 4 or 10, the HARD WAY CRAPS bet would allow the bettor to lay four units and would pay one-to-four odds if the point is not made by the shooter crapping out (rolling a Seven). If the point is made with a 2,2 or 5,5 (matching pair of dice), then the bettor would lose his entire four unit wager. If the point is made with any other roll (non-matching pair of dice), the bettor would only lose one unit of his wager and would receive back the other three units.
Alternatively, these HARD WAY CRAPS bets may be used along with the conventional ODDS bet so that the player would have the option of making either a conventional ODDS bet, a HARD WAY CRAPS bet or both in conjunction with the same point. The same option would apply to those bettors who play the DON""T PASS line or the DON""T COME line.